Gadge drabbles
by lum0smylife
Summary: Just a collection of Gadge oneshots that spew out of my mind.


"Look what _I_ managed to sneak in, from the kitchens," Gale said, a grin on his face, a basket in his hands, and a whole load of 'thanks' he was expecting to get.

The smile on his face instantly dropped when he entered Madge Undersee's room. "Madge?" he called, his eyes roaming her room, trying to find her. The blonde was sitting in the corner of her couch, the lights off, her eyes on the ground and a suitcase in her hands. Gale turned the light on and pushed the basket of strawberries onto the counter. "Madge?"

Madge stood up, her eyes watering and looking at everywhere, _but_ him.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked, panic causing him to hover beside the counter. Madge took a deep breath and willed herself to look at him.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to District 2," she announced, her voice watery and full of air.

"WHAT? Why?!" Gale yelled, striding over to her, grasping onto her hands. Madge bit down on her lip, her brows furrowing as she tried not to cry.

"You _know_ why," she hissed.

Gale did know why, but it didn't make him worry less.

"If this is about me and Katniss, I _told_ you. I _told_ you how I feel and I told you that I can't decide right now and that I'm figuring it out-"

"You're figuring it out?!" Madge yelled, her eyes flashing with anger. "You're figuring out _what_ , _Gale_? You spend your time dancing between the two of us all the fucking time and I've had enough."

She can see her words ring Gale's ears. She can see the pain and hurt clouding his dark grey eyes. His lip trembles and a second passes before he pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He knows he can't change her mind. He knows he's hurt her too much. He's gone too far.

For a second Madge let's herself break. Let's herself crumble against him; dampening his shirt.

"I love you," Madge whispered, her voice taught against her throat. "And I'm sorry." The words barely make it out of her, before she presses down her lips, holding back a sob.

She can feel Gale tremble too, his arms wrapping round her tighter into the hug. He doesn't want this to happen. Neither does she. But Madge realises it's now or never. Otherwise she's left hanging over a boy with feelings for another girl.

"I know that once upon a time you loved me back," she sighs, practically feeling the pain and inner conflict radiate off of him. She can feel him rest his cheek on top of her head, shaking his head, trying to stop her.

" _Madge ple-"_ Gale whispers, his voice warbling.

Madge shakes her head and pushes back the crumpled piece of his shirt she's got wrapped in her fist. She takes a sharp inhalation and looks up at him. Facing the pained expression that's caused blotches of red simmer through his skin. She knows the feeling all too well.

"I deserve better," she whispers. "I deserve someone who doesn't _need_ to choose," she watches as Gale takes a step back; absorbing the information. His hand drags over his face, trying to wipe off the exhaustion and waves of emotions. "With you it was always me or her. And I'm tired of that."

"What do you want me to say?" he croaks, his eyes ashamed, falling down to her hands.

"I want you to say I'm sorry for hurting you. I want you to say I'm sorry for leaving you the second I got my best friend back. I'm sorry for running back to you the second the Capitol took her. I'm sorry for using you like a fucking shelf, there to carry your feelings only when you needed me. I'm sorry for saying you have feelings for me and then kissing another girl. I am _sorry_ for keeping you stuck in this constant game of hide and seek!"

Madge's words bounce off the walls and it whacks Gale in the chest. He looks up at the ceiling, swallowing down the phlegm that clogs his throat. The underground lights of District 13 form a yellow-y hue over his eyes, causing Madge to notice the tears that well up in them.

"I'm tired of being someone's backup plan. I _deserve_ more."

Gale bites down on his lips, nodding a little. She can see the crinkle between Gale's brows form. He looks tired, overwhelmed and helpless.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said. "I truly owe you for that."

With a nod of thanks, she picks up her bags and looks up at him, firm in the eye.

"Madge," he pleads, his hand reaching out towards her wrist. She dodges it and moves away.

"Goodbye Gale Hawthorne," she says, this time her voice firm and steady.

"Madge!" Gale yells, his voice growing louder as she turns her back and walks towards the door. "Madge! Please!"

The door closes behind her.

And just like that Gale Hawthorne watches the girl with the strawberries walk out of his life. Hopping onto a hovercraft to District 2.

Speechless and overwhelmed, he slumps over the counter, his head falling into his hands.

She's gone.

Madge Undersee is gone.

And it's all his fault.


End file.
